Lovers In The Backseat
by Bedazzled Star
Summary: An alternative view of the lives of Maria and Georg after the honeymoon....
1. The Perfect Morning

_Some of you may remember my fic when I was under the name 'Miz Megz', well I am back again with a new account and a new fic! This time, I have lots of ideas and I would like to thank and dedicate this piece of fiction to Paula and Megs for giving me 'SOM' inspiration! I had a bit of trouble setting this fic. I wanted it to blend in with the story because I wanted some continuity so I decided to set this after the honeymoon, taking into account that the Anshluss never happened. The title of the fic will become more apparent later. Please comment on the fic, I find other people's views very helpful! Enjoy guys....._

**Lovers In The Backseat**

Maria turned on her pillow and smiled as she saw him sleep. Waiting for the sun to rise was no problem anymore, she had him to look at and that satisfied her more than enough. These last few months had left her feeling so content. First there was the wedding, then the honeymoon, then their return. Every moment had been another adventure. Georg felt an urge to keep her guessing in everything he did and she was enthralled with it. But most of all, she had loved being a mother to his seven children. Each one of them brought another kind of love to her that she had never experienced before. Liesl had become her best friend and Gretl was always there to put a smile on her face. Maria couldn't even begin to imagine life without Georg or the children anymore. Her days at the convent were well and truly in the past.

Georg opened his eyes looking immediately at Maria's content face. He smiled as she did as he began the horrible process that everybody must face upon waking.

"Morning." He said with a twinkling smile as he got up hastily from where he was lying and slid his self to an upright position stretching his arms up as he did so.

"Morning to you too." She smiled keeping her eyes on him.

Georg had noticed Maria's constant loving gaze since they had fell in love, he loved it and still it made him blush. He smiled and brushed a few wayward hairs behind her ears bringing his fingers to her face sweeping them towards her chin.

"Do we have anything planned today?" He asked as he brought his hand away from her.

Maria thought for a moment, the children were back at school and had been for a few days. She couldn't think of any important appointments they had to make, there was nothing.

"No darling." She said with an inquisitive smile.

"Good!" He replied cheekily as he started to kiss her bringing his hands to her face again in a moment of passion.

Walking in the grounds of the house was something that Maria and Georg often did in the mid afternoon. Tired from the morning activity, they strolled slowly along the lake.

"I wonder how the children are getting on at school?" Maria asked staring into the lake to avoid the glare of the afternoon sun.

"Well I hope!" Georg said as he took her hand and patted it.

"Yes, I hope!" She smiled. "Liesl was avid to get back to school." She said remembering her 'forgetting Rolf' cure she had concocted.

"Hmmm, unlike her." Georg said remembering when he had to almost force her when she was younger.

Maria smiled and felt the urge to switch the subject of conversation before she broke any promises that she had made to Liesl regarding Rolf. "The weather is gorgeous today darling isn't it?" She smiled, again avoiding the powerful glare of the sun.

"Mmmm, pity we missed most of it." He said with yet another cheeky grin.

"Oh, I think even good weather is worth missing for that...." She laughed blushing slightly at the innuendo.

"Well maybe we should go inside..... I mean if what you said is correct...." He said pretending to seem really unsure as to whether the weather was worth missing for what Maria was suggesting.

Maria smiled and grabbed her husband's hand. "Want to go and see?" She said as she pulled him inside.

"You better be right." He said with a twinkle in his eye.


	2. Midday Walks

Maria woke up as she did the morning before feeling amicably content with herself. As she turned to face her husband though, his pillow was empty but still warm from where he had been lying. Disappointed that she was going to be deprived of her morning ritual, she lay back in her bed staring up at the ceiling wondering what the day would bring. Suddenly a knock at the door. Maria sat up expecting it to be one of the maids.

"Morning!" Georg said as he wandered into the room in his dressing gown holding a tray of delicious food.

Maria smiled as she glared at the breakfast, then at him. "I wondered where you was!" She said with a smile.

Georg smiled and climbed into bed placing the tray in front of them both. "Preparing breakfast." He said with a grin.

"You? Preparing breakfast?!" She laughed. She had never seen him cook before, and the thought of him near kitchen made her laugh.

"Indeed." He smirked. "Here, try." He picked up a croissant covered with butter and jam and passed it to her.

She tasted it. "Yumm!" She said as she brushed the crumbs that were left around her mouth. "But I don't believe you!"

Georg pretended to look offended, but it was obvious he was taking it all as a bit of a joke. "Believe what?"

"That you made this breakfast all by yourself!" She laughed as she picked a glass of orange juice off of the tray and sipped it.

Georg smirked. "Well maybe I had a little help." He said taking a slice of toast and taking a bite. "Now come on, regardless or not of whether I made this, eat it up! We're going out!"

"Going out?" She asked suprised. "Where?"

"You'll see!" He said with a grin on his face.

"What do I need to wear?" Maria asked as she looked through her wardrobe, mainly full of gorgeous clothes purchased on their honeymoon in Paris.

Georg went over to the wardrobe and searched through it until he brought out a pretty skirt and blouse perfect for the occasion he had got planned. "Here." He said passing it to her kissing her quickly on her cheek. "Perfect!"

"You think so?" She asked as she placed it against herself as she looked in the mirror.

"Absolutely." He said as he put his wrist watch on. He was already dressed.

"I wish you would tell me where we were going." She moaned, starting to change into the skirt. She looked at the blouse again in the mirror. "How do I know if this is suitable?"

"It's perfect!" He said yet again not even glancing at Maria as he combed through his hair quickly. "Come on, hurry up!"

Maria, still looking unsure, continued getting dressed looking in the mirror again as she did so. Eventually, she was ready, and without little hesitation they were off out in the car with a picnic hamper (unbeknown to Maria) in the back.

Georg stopped the engine a few metre's from an old country field. The sun was at it's midday peak and the air was warm and fragranced like the country always is of fresh grass cuttings and wild flowers.

"Here." He said as he smiled at the beautiful view. Behind the field in which they were almost parked were beautiful mountains and hills.

It reminded Maria much of the scene of which she spent most of her days growing up. It was safe to say that Maria was taken back as the smile indicated that she gave her husband. "It's beautiful!" She gasped cupping her hands together.

"I thought you'd like it." Georg smiled pleased that she did. He opened the door, and like a true gentleman, walked round and opened Maria's. "Come on, lets go for a little walk."

Several hours later they returned back through the field. Having spent the duration of the time walking through the beautiful hills taking in the scenery and stopping at intervals to rest, they had returned rather worn out. Walking for the final stretch hand in hand, Georg gestured for Maria to sit down.

"Wait there." He said with a charming grin on his face. Maria sat down. "Close your eyes, I have a _little_ suprised."


End file.
